marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Venomous (A!)
"Venomous" is the twenty-fifth episode of Assemble!'s Season Five and the one hundred and twenty-eighth episode overall. Plot -PARKER!!!- J. Jonah Jameson yelled at his employee, who walked inside his boss’ office in the Daily Bugle’s Building. Norah Winters, a young journalist, was inside the room. -You needed me, Mr. Jameson?- -Indeed! I need pictures of the Spider-Girl!- -S-Spider-Girl?- Parker muttered surprised. Winters handed her report to the teenager which described the appearance of a new female spider vigilante sporting a black outfit similar to the symbiote. -Are we really calling her Spider-Girl? I thought you were more creative than this, Jameson.- Ben Urich shook his head briefly. Suddenly, Venom jumped on J. Jonah Jameson’s desk, pushing Peter to the ground. -WHERE IS SPIDER-MAN?!- Venom yelled, holding the young photographer down. -Get out, get out!- Jameson exclaimed, running out of the office with Winters. Urich grabbed a chair and smashed it against Gargan’s head, who looked at the reporter enraged. -BEN! What did you do?!- Peter screamed. -Run!- The man did not move, unable to leave the teenager alone against the creature. -Do it! Now!- -What about you?- Urich asked, under the doorframe. -I can hold my own against him! Just leave!- Parker yelled. Urich did so and Peter started displaying his real strength and reflexes. Suddenly, Ben Urich walked in the room carrying a fire extinguisher and discharged a jet of foam at Venom. Then, the reporter hit the symbiote with the metallic tube. -Let’s go, Parker.- As the two Daily Bugle members were running down the stairs, Urich stopped suddenly and looked up at the teenager. -This is your cue, Web-Crawler.- -H-How do you know?- Peter muttered. -I get paid to investigate.- Ben smirked and ran down the stairs on his own. Getting in his Spider-Man costume, Parker ran back to the villain and stood in front of him. -I heard you were looking for me.- -I AM NOT…- Venom shook his head. -DELL RUSK IS!- -Oh, c’mon, you’re back with the Dark Avengers?- Venom leapt forward and Spider-Man did too, pushing the Dark Avenger out of the Bugle’s window, falling to the streets of New York. Grabbing the web-slinger’s suit, Venom picked him up. -I am finally getting my rematch…- The symbiote whispered, punching Spidey to the ground. Before Parker could get up, MacDonald held him down, ready to unmask him. Suddenly, the female Spider-Totem Norah Winters had reported about appeared, kicking Venom’s head for behind. The Dark Avenger screamed in agony, letting go of Peter. -Well, took you long enough.- Peter muttered, standing up. -Be thankful I showed up.- The female replied, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. -How do you suggest we take him down?- -Have you ever seen the Empire Strikes Back? How the Snowspeeders in Hoth tie up the AT-ATs?- -The what?- She scrunched her face at him. -See? That’s why I need to word that differently.- Peter commented to himself. -Uneducated people… Let’s just tie him up!- Shooting webs at Venom’s legs, Spider-Man and the female Spider started running in circles around him, in opposite directions. -You know, when people start shipping us, let’s say we’re keeping it professional… Ok?- -Focus!- Soon enough, Venom was tightly tied up. -See? Easy!- Peter exclaimed. Suddenly, a Dark Avengers’ QuadCopter appeared above them and deployed an Extraction Claw, pulling Venom inside the craft. -What the hell?!- Spider-Man yelled, but when he looked at where the female spider was standing, no one was there. -I need to find this girl…- Determined to find the mysterious “Spider-Girl”, Spider-Man followed the vigilante around the city, but he could never intercept her. Giving up, Peter headed back home in Queens, where his Aunt May was watching the news. -I am Jackson Norriss right from the Brooklyn Bridge where the new female Spider vigilante is calling out to the villain dubbed as Venom. We aren’t quite sure of her intentions but she’s not harming civilians. We don’t know if the creature is going to appear but…- Venom appeared behind Norriss, swinging towards the bridge. Being warned by his cameraman, the reporter turned around and took some steps backwards, as the Dark Avenger stood in front of the Spider-Girl. -The creature is here and they appear to be having a conversation over a third… A third of what?- Norriss looked at his crew, who appeared not to have any idea. -Aunt May, I gotta go. I forgot my textbooks at Ava’s house.- -Be careful, Peter! And remember we’re having Mary Jane over for dinner tonight!- May informed him from the kitchen. -I want what’s mine, freak.- The Spider-Girl folded her arms over her chest. -What’s yours?- Venom chuckled. -Torment and I have been fighting for it for so long… But you lack his rage… You lack his raw power… Taking the third from you is going to be so easy.- -Try me.- She moved her fingers, telling Venom to come to her. As the Dark Avenger was getting closer to her, she jumped, spun horizontally 360º and kicked the symbiote’s face. Then she shot web to the sides of the bridge and took some steps backwards. When the web was tight enough, she lifted her feet from the ground slightly, getting propelled forwards and kicking Venom’s stomach. Before the symbiote could react, she ran towards him and punched his stomach repeatedly, weakening the creature. Venom tried to walk away from the female Spider, but she shot a web at him and pulled the Dark Avenger towards her. -Leaving already?- She faked a pout. -We were just getting started!- Holding him closely, she started delivering punches at him. Kneeing his stomach, she then kicked the creature away from her. Venom tried desperately to get away from the Spider-Girl, but she shot web at him and pulled him back in the fight. -Where do you think you’re going, Venom?- She smirked at him evilly. -You have something that belongs to me… And I want it back.- -It’s not yours…- Venom replied weakly. -It’s mine!- -Oh, is it really?!- She yelled at him before kicking his face and pushing him away, as the web that granted her control of him snapped. -I think my invitation to the meeting got lost in the mail!- Spider-Man commented, swinging towards the Brooklyn Bridge. -What are you doing here?- The Spider-Girl muttered, annoyed. -Thought I would come and say hi to my friends in black! By the way, where is the big one?- Peter asked, but Venom had already gotten away. -WHY DID YOU EVEN COME?!- She yelled at Spider-Man. -I LOST SUCH A GREAT CHANCE TO GAIN ANOTHER THIRD OF THE SYMBIOTE!- She gave Peter a killer look, getting ready to swing away again. -Wait… What’s your name?- -Adamant.- She simply replied, and swung away. The next day, the Daily Bugle headlines named the mysterious female Spider “Adamant”. Jennifer Hathaway walked past a news stand and picked up one of the issues featuring her new codename. -So Spider-Man works for the Daily Bugle…- She muttered to herself. Notes * Adamant's sprite was made by the incredibly talented User:Loupi in the M:AA Fanfic Wiki Gallery Venom_spills.png|"WHERE IS SPIDER-MAN?!" SpideyVsVenom-Venomous.png|Spider-Man vs Venom Venom_rematch.png|"I am finally getting my rematch…" Venom_unmask.png|Venom about to unmask Spider-Man AdamantVsVenom-Venomous.png|Adamant vs Venom Venomous_Assemble!.jpg|Venom screaming in agony AT-ATVenom-Venomous.png|"You know, when people start shipping us, let’s say we’re keeping it professional… Ok?" TiedUpVenom-Venomous.png|"See? Easy!" AdamantKicksVenom-Venomous.png|Adamant kicks Venom SwingingAdamant-Venomous.png|Adamant slingshots AdamantPunchingVenom-Venomous.png|Adamant punches Venom AdamantSpideyArguing-Venomous.png|"What are you doing here?" Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Five Category:Assemble! Dark Reign Arc Category:Assemble! Symbiote Hype Arc Category:Peter Parker (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:MacDonald Gargan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daily Bugle (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:John Jonah Jameson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Benjamin Urich (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dark Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:May Reilly (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:WHiH World News (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jackson Norriss (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Norah Winters (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jennifer Hathaway (Earth-1010)/Appearances